


Think Twice Before You Touch My Sister

by MagicalSourRomantee



Category: Wizards of Waverly Place
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-14 08:29:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28792479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagicalSourRomantee/pseuds/MagicalSourRomantee
Summary: Alex and Justin have always been close in their own sort of way, but when an accident with an unexpected love potion brings the two closer than ever before, how will their relationship change eachother? How exactly will they feel towards eachother? And what exactly will the relationships with those close to them become?
Relationships: Alex Russo/Justin Russo
Comments: 6
Kudos: 7





	1. Love Potion

Editors Note: (I began a story like this one before but only made like two chapters of it; so this is my remake of it that I will actually FINISH this time and is MUCH better.)

Alex POV:

"One of these days I'm going to win the wizard competition, I will be the family wizard." I told my best friend Harper who had been sitting next to me the entire time. While playing with my necklace, I watched her out of the corner of my eye.

"But what if you fall in love with a mortal and you have to give up your powers just like your dad did with your mom?" She tried to ask me but I just rolled my eyes at her in disbelief; it wasn't like I could pretend to agree with her beacuse I couldn't in the first place.

"Why would he even do that in the first place, I don't see why you should give up your powers when you have every ability possible in order to keep them?"

"I can! It just sounds so romantic and sweet, sometimes love can be a funny thing you know." Even so, I just rolled my eyes at my deep red headed friend and finally jumped off my bed when I noticed a few texts from non other than my adorable boyfriend. "Mason is finally here; I gotta hurry! If you get to the Icecream shop before closing time you can force them to stay open and get any IceCream for free if you'll leave them alone."

Grasping onto the wand stuck within my boot, it only took me a moment to flash myself downstairs and over to my loving Mason. Before we could leave though, Justin stopped us at the doorway with some sort of Potion which obviously meant that I was supposed to do something which wasn't exactly my forte.

"Alex I need you to help me with this Potion, all you have to do is drink it. It's for our wizard class and you wouldn't know about it beacuse you never pay attention anyway." He told me while holding it out for me, but I just stared at blankly then pushed it back over to him.

"That sounds like effort and besides you know I wouldn't know any of this anyway so I think I'll pass let's go Mason." Before I could leave though he pulled me back by the arm and just raised an eyebrow at me. "Ugh, fine if it'll get you to leave me alone then I will...but umm...first what is that furry stuff inside of it?"

"Those are rare Cat Ears I found from a magical kitten that was hiding inside the northern plains of a desert; getting the ears wasn't hard, fighting off the Cat...not so easy." Shrugging my shoulders, I just gulped down the strange taste that got a few bites of fur on my tongue. It didn't seem like it was doing anything so I just passed it off as another failure of his.

"Looks like you failed for once, guess you can add that to your record of perfection." Giving eachother slight smirks of fustration, I tried my best to get these dumb hairs out of my mouth. "Geez, I can tell you one thing that you can change and that is getting rid of all these damn cat hairs. That's right I'm supposed to give you an answer, it tasted very hairy and had the weirdest taste to it, but at least it didn't taste bad."

"Are you ready to go now Love?" My boyfriend asked me to which I only laughed and followed him, meanwhile Justin was still messing around with the Potion of his.

Finally arriving at the IceCream stand after a little bit, we were able to get our chocolate IceCream after bothering the server a little bit. Afterward we walked down the concrete street while licking the yummy taste off the treats in our hands.

As usual Mason was telling me about the times he had with his Werewolf family and how much fun they all had together. "And so it was time for our usual family dinner and when the barbeque steak we all made was covered in barbeque sauce we all went wild! After that we had more than a joyous time while playing a game of toss with our favorite Squeaky Bone."

Laughing with him, we talked for a little bit longer until it was finally time for us to part. Giving me a sweet kiss on the cheek, we finally said our goodbyes and I stepped back into the Subway Station; already feeling my stomach growling I was more than prepared to get a sandwich of some sort from Mom.

"Alex, it's your turn to clean the stove, get on it." My brother said to me while going to clean the tables that were more than dirty on every inch of them. Seeing Max come down the stairs I instantly stepped up to him and put on my usual sweet-like smile.

"Max, Justin said it's your turn to clean the stove; it won't get cleaned anytime soon so you should hurry." Nodding his head at me, he walked into the kitchen without a single doubt in his mind; a few minutes after that I saw my brother come up to me with a suspicious look on his face. "What are you staring at me for, I cleaned the stove like you asked."

"You made Max do it didn't you?" He asked me and I tried to pretend like I did nothing but he only pointed over at Max who was doing his best without noticing a thing. "I can see him right there!"

"....No you can't." Before we could go any further about this, the world was starting to spin and it was starting to get hard to stand; my brother didn't realize it at first until I was starting to act strange. "Justin..."

Falling onto the floor, I could hear him call out my name while everything was starting to black out; the last thing that I heard was Justin calling out for Max to get Mom and Dad.


	2. Love Potion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex and Justin have always been close in their own sort of way, but when an accident with an unexpected love potion brings the two closer than ever before, how will their relationship change eachother? How exactly will they feel towards eachother? And what exactly will the relationships with those close to them become?

Justin POV:

"I don't know what happened to her, this doesn't make sense, this only started after...The Potion! It must've had some sort of effect on her; it doesn't look like there are any obvious signs yet so hopefully it was nothing bad." I said to myself while pacing the floor constantly while trying to come up with some sort of solution for this whole thing.

After maybe ten or twenty minutes, I was happy enough she was looking just fine but it was possible it might've just made her pass out. In the meantime I was still trying to make sure she was actually doing just fine. "Do you feel any side effects Alex, perhaps a burning sensation or feeling extreme itchiness?"

She wasn't saying anything though, just staring into my green pupils strangely and so I tried to wave my hand infront of her face. "Umm...Alex?"

"I really like it when you talk nerdy Justin." She told me with a smile on her face which surprised even me and made me wonder if this was a good thing or not. Especially beacuse she wasn't insulting me for once and complimenting me.

For some reason though, she grabbed onto my shirt and pulled me closer to her which was starting to make me uncomfortable. Before I could even process what was happening her mouth was pressed against mine and didn't seem like she was letting up anytime soon. Instantly panicking, I got myself away from her in an instant and was processing the mistake I must've made with this whole thing.

"J-Justin do you not like me, you are pushing me away?" She was watching me with a heartbroken face and even though I tried to tell her that I didn't, she refused to believe me until she came to some sort of conclusion. "If you don't hate me then prove it."

Pushing me down onto the bed, she let her lips find their way onto mine which was only making me more panicked. Whatever was in that Potion, it was nothing good. Once she started to entwine her tongue with mine and move her hand ever so gently up my shirt, I was definitely doing my best to get her off of me.

Before I could though, I was starting to feel myself drawn to her every movement, from her soft lips to the touch of her fingertips across me. Before I could get too caught up though, I did my best to push her away from me and not let this control me either.

"A-Alex c-cut it out; you know already we're siblings and the only reason you are doing this is beacuse of the spell I accidentally put on you!" Finally getting off of me, she pulled her legs to her chest and wouldn't speak to me anymore, though I was just relieved she wasn't doing any of that stuff anymore. Even so, the soft touch of her lips were still enticing me even if I didn't like it.

"Ok! I just need to find a spell to bring you back to normal and Mom and Dad won't have to know about this." Once I was finally able to get her off the bed she followed me downstairs and into the Wizard Lair where I started to shift through the different spells in a large book I found nearby. Waving my wand across her I watched the light from the tip of it shine in different colors. "Change-me-not release the slot!"

For some reason, nothing was happening again until she formed a smile on her face and was watching me more than sweetly. "I never noticed how pretty your eyes are Justin, of course not prettier than mine obviously." Laughing to herself, I was glad she was starting to talk like her old self again but not sure what effect this one had on her.

"I don't think more spells are going to help...maybe it'll just wear off in time?" I said to myself with a nervous laugh and honest hope that I was right in some sort of way. Meanwhile Alex was holding onto my hand with a happy smile and I wasn't exactly sure what to do about this.

The next day, I was serving our costumers like usual but for some reason Alex decided to help this time and even though she didn't exactly know what she was doing for half of it; she continued. Not long after that she came towards me while running her fingers through her hair. "Forgetting that, I look pretty as a server don't I? Of course you agree who wouldn't, so I was thinking we could find something more fun to do like throwing water balloons at people from the balcony."

"Alex...I'm going to say this again...just beacuse we are siblings doesn't mean we are in love with eachother." I tried to persuade her, but it didn't seem to look like she wasn't listening at all, which I liked to call 'selective hearing'. "Why do I even bother..."

Hearing the door open once more, I noticed Mason come in, most likely to see Alex. "Hello Love, I see you are doing well." He told her with his usual unique accent that always made Alex fall deeper in love with him, but not this time.

"You know now is not a good time Mason; we have...umm...some really serious Wizadry things happening right now so you should come back later." He tried to ask what it was about, but I only pushed him out the door before he could say anything further.

"This is not good...I need to figure out how to change you back...it might not fade away after a certain period of time." Having a small panic attack of fustration to myself, I could hear Alex laughing at me from afar which only made things worse; if I couldn't fix her she would be like this forever and who knows what'll happen then.


	3. Love Potion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex and Justin have always been close in their own sort of way, but when an accident with an unexpected love potion brings the two closer than ever before, how will their relationship change eachother? How exactly will they feel towards eachother? And what exactly will the relationships with those close to them become?

Alex POV:

Once again he was muttering out boring things again, but I sort of just tuned him out until I noticed mom and dad coming out of the kitchen. I couldn't really understand why Justin seemed so nervous, but i just ignored him as I sat down on a nearby chair. "Hi mom, Hi dad."

"Hey there sweetpee, we need some help in the kitchen, c'mon." I tried my best to make up some sort of excuse for this but it didn't go down too well, much to my disappointment. "Get in here!"

"Ya know, maybe she's right, there is a lot of people in the kitchen after all." Justin was saying which only increased my chances of not staying with him and trading places with Dad.

Once I'd finally gotten into there, I was handed a bowl of lettuce and other types of toppings for our sandwiches. "I hope you're doing better Alex, me and your father were so worried when you passed out and didn't know what to think; I mean I'm sure you would've been fine we didn't doubt it for a minute, and we're happy it didn't have anything to do with you destroying anything-"

"Mom. I know you're trying but you're not really helping the situation." I told her with a simple tone of voice while placing lettuce and onions onto a large piece of bread, not long afterward I started to mix in the ham too.

Once I was done, I handed the sandwich to my brother Max. "Just so we're clear, I was the first one to tell Mom and Dad so I deserve all the credit...you're welcome." Raising an eyebrow at him, he just walked away with a satisfied smirk and out of the kitchen with it.

"We're just glad you're brother was there for you when it happened, I wouldn't have known what to think if you get hurt." Smiling to myself, I continued to make my sandwiches while giving each one to Max; out of the corner of my eye I could see Mom making other things too like French fries.

"He was acting like sir nerd lord again but I didn't mind too much beacuse he was sorta cute."

"Cute? You 've never called your brother cute before, I've never heard you compliment him like that in a long...long...time. You didn't hit your head again did you?"

"Did I say cute; I meant cupiter...that planet up there in the space place full of stars, yeah we'll go with that one. Max, that looks heavy I'll take it out for you." Shrugging his shoulders, he watched me leave without a single thought but by the time I got out of there I already could see the trouble coming in an instant.

"Alex!" Justin looked much more than worried once he noticed me and dropped the plate of food in his hands onto one of the customers; which in turn made them irritated enough to leave. "Really, I'm so sorry it was an accident I-"

"Justin, you seem out of sorts, are you alright?" Quickly making his way over to me, I could see him nervously laughing; he wasn't so good at hiding things and that was pretty obvious, might be beacuse he has more conscious to not cause trouble unless he can't tell on other people...meaning mainly me.

"Totally; look Alex needs help, now if you'll excuse me." Taking the small plate off of my hands I just laughed at his obvious attempts at trying to lessen their suspicion like he wanted, but that wasn't so easy it seems. "I can already tell you're going to make fun of me, aren't you, well there's nothing you can say this time beacuse unlike you I'm not the troublemaker."

"Yep good luck with that, by the way, make sure you can hold this one or I'll have to start calling you grandpa." Smiling innocently at Justin, he only gave me a sharp glare before grabbing the next sandwich out of my hands.

After a little while we were finally done and without any hesitation I ran over to Justin who was still cleaning up one of the tables. "Ready to go Justin, there's this new shop that just opened with the most cutest clothes and it has some sort of nerdy stuff in it so I'm sure you'll find something for yourself.

"Cool! I heard there's this toy store right next store with a Potato launcher and I must have it beacuse who wouldn't want a Potato launcher, think about how awesome that would be, it combines two of the things I love! Potatoes and launchers."

"That's a great Idea Max, you should come with us infact I'm not that interested in clothes anyway sounds too girly, but we can all meet up once we're done!" I wasn't the happiest that he got Max to come with us but he did have a point, he would probably just end up embarrassing me anyway.

"Ya know what's good for a day of fun, clothes. You know what's not, a Potato Launcher." Regardless of what I thought we went out of the Sub Station and walked down the concrete street while looking for the nearby shops we were headed to.


	4. Love Potion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex and Justin have always been close in their own sort of way, but when an accident with an unexpected love potion brings the two closer than ever before, how will their relationship change eachother? How exactly will they feel towards eachother? And what exactly will the relationships with those close to them become?

(Almost forgot this POV thing lolol) Justin POV:

"Well we'll just be going in here and once you're done come get us." Nodding her head we parted ways. Once I finally got there I went inside the shop and couldn't help looking over the different items surrounding me.

"I wonder where the Potato Launcher is! What are you going to get Justin; a shirt or something?" He asked me while we looked through different types of items until we found his Potato Launcher, which wasn't very hard to find at all, I couldn't even reply before he was practically running towards it.

"Cool! It's ten dollars though...I'm worth it." Shaking my head at him I found a nearby shirt on aliens and picked it up. Not long after we were already at the counter and placing our stuff down. "So, do Potato Launchers have to be shot from a short distance or long distance, I need to know these things before trying it out myself."

I just listened to Max bothering the Cashier about it until they couldn't take it anymore. "I'll give you ten bucks to leave me alone." It was practically a bribe which somehow worked out for my brother.

Coming over to Alex with Max holding that weird device and a large grin on his face, it was easy to see how carefree he was like always. "Love there you are, you're done with all those wizard things aren't you; we should go on a nice stroll around the park. I saw there was some fresh meat in the market too, I would love to get some, some of my recent meals just weren't good enough." He said with a smile on his face before kissing her on the cheek.

"Awww, you two are so cute together, even though the idea of a werewolf devouring meat makes me feel a little weirded out." Harper said with a lovey-dovey look inside her eyes. It was seriously panicking me just a little bit beacuse of how Alex had been acting lately so I quickly went over to Alex; who was with her best friend and obvious boyfriend.

"As wonderful as that sounds, I actually need to get back to Justin and Max, they are waiting for me; They went to get some sort of potato launcher." Nodding their heads, Mason grasped onto her hand but she only flinched away from him. "Umm..Mason could you not do that?"

"Alex! Uhhh...Harper, Mason....nice to see you today; did you know that the Potato Launcher was invited by a company named the Launcher Corporation? It's a pretty large company and this is actually one of their best selling items."

"Well, now that we've found your brother how about a quick stroll around the park love?" Before Alex could even reply to him I was pulling my sister away from Mason after making up some sort of excuse; I knew how rude I must've seemed but there was no way I would allow him near Alex in this sorta state.

"Why are you treating me like a damn child, sometimes you can be so overprotective Justin!" Glaring at eachother, Max finally stepped into the conversation due to his utter curiosity.

"So, You guys are acting kinda weird...mainly you Justin, is something going on?" Max tried to ask us but was just dismissed like everyone else; which wasn't helping our situation obviously. "Fine, don't tell me...but you'll see I will find out, you can't keep secrets from a guy that can shoot potatoes out of a gun."

I mean he did have a point but now wasn't the time; so he just watched us with an outmost determined look on his face. "He has a point..." Breathing out a deep sigh, I just pulled Alex along with me down the concrete.

Without any warning Alex handed a book to me while peering away from me a little bit that I recognized as the latest book on all things mystical and in between. "Here, think of it as an apology for causing you trouble over this whole Potion thing, don't expect more beacuse you aren't getting anything. When you weren't looking I snuck it out of the liar."

"This is the latest set, dad said that he wasn't available! How did you...?! Wait if it was out of the liar won't dad know you took it and make us put it back instead of keeping it like this?"

"That's why there is a thing called 'lying', of course you can tell him but that means you'll never find this book again, beacuse like you said it isn't available so you'll never find it." Torn between two crossed roads I finally accepted it and went back to the subway station while holding her hand. "Your welcome."

"Justin can I talk to you for a minute?" I heard dad calling out, so I handed the item to Alex and went over to my dad while raising my eyebrow at him. "I know you've been unfocused lately but I think I know why; you're worried about your sister aren't you, well don't worry she's totally fine I mean look at her."

"So how does that thing work....?" She was saying to Max before he shot a potato at a custmors drink which instantly smashed into peices; after that the customer left in annoyance.

"No wait, don't leave!" Rolling my eyes at the two who were laughing their asses off, they were lectured to leave before any more damage could be done. "If you're going to shoot potatoes then do it outside...not by the subway station though, at the park or something."

"See ya Justin." My sister told me which was instantly making my cheeks turn red and I just went to the kitchen before she could say anything more to me. This was seriously not going as I hoped and at this rate everyone was going to find out but I wasn't sure what to do at all, although the wizard liar might be a good place to start.


	5. Love Potion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex and Justin have always been close in their own sort of way, but when an accident with an unexpected love potion brings the two closer than ever before, how will their relationship change eachother? How exactly will they feel towards eachother? And what exactly will the relationships with those close to them become?

"Ok I think I got the aim on this thing down; watch this!" Max yelled in excitement but by the time he shot it out someone got struck in the head and glared deadly-like at us. "Oops...."

"Alex! You keep running away from me today, did something happen to you, I didn't do something to you did I?" I knew he was concerned but I didn't want to think too much about it, instead I made sure he understood it wasn't his fault and took a walk with him. "It's so good to be spending time with you."

"You know, lately Justin has been avoiding me." Looking over at me with concern, Mason wasn't sure what to say about this while listening to him talk. "I ended up doing something to him and it's like our relationship is going too far, what if he keeps this up forever?"

"I'm sure that Justin would never do that, he cares about you even if he doesn't show it and you know that." Breathing out a deep sigh, I nodded my head in return and talked with my boyfriend a little while until it was almost nighttime and the two of us were finally parting with a soft kiss on the lips.

Although before I could go upstairs to my room Justin pulled me away to go on a walk too interestingly enough. It looked as if there was something troubling him and I assumed it was beacuse of this whole Love Potion incident, and I was easily right. "I think I know how to get you back to normal we just need to sneak into the headmaster's library and it should be there; he is the only one who has the spell, I know it. I know it's dangerous but what other choice do we have?"

"But what if we don't find it, will I be stuck like this forever?" Grasping onto my hands, he turned towards me and I couldn't stop staring at him. The way his soft eyes looked so tender and he was practically glowing in the sunlight was so beautiful that I was lost for words.

"We will, it's you and I, how can we not?" It was as if he was thinking the same thing beacuse before I knew it the both of us were leaning towards eachother and our lips met without any hesitation.

His lips were soft and delicate, and the way his tongue was running across mine was enticing me more and more onward. The more the few minutes with eachother continued on the further we were going and the more lost our minds were until we finally stopped and were lost looking into eachother's eyes.

By that time we noticed Max was standing there with his eyes wide open; it was too late. "This was what you were doing?! How did this start and why didn't you tell me, you guys are in love with eachother, do mom and dad even know?!" He was practically panicking due to the shock, and it wasn't hard to see.

"Ok look Max it isn't like that just...don't tell mom and dad, ok?" I could hear Justin saying but it only sent chills down my spine since it was all a lie to him; not that it mattered though beacuse this was all a accident, it wasn't like what I was feeling was real.

"You wouldn't even tell your own brother about something this important, what the hell; fine, whatever, I won't tell them...whatever you want." Max said to us with disbelief and walked away from the two of us with his hands inside his small pockets. Watching him with his head down there really wasn't much we could say beacuse everything he told us was true.

Once the next day arrived it was hard for us to look at eachother properly but trying to talk to Max was even worse beacuse he just wouldn't say a single word to us no matter what we tried to say. Although when I was walking over to a customer Max finally came up to me but in the not way I would've expected. "You forgot this Alex."

Slamming a drink down onto the plate in my hands, it fell onto the floor within a second. "Max! Dad, Max smacked the plate I was serving onto the floor, do something!" Walking over to the two of us with a pissed off look he was seriously fustrated.

"What is going on with you guys latley, if you want to act like children then I will treat you like children; Alex clean this up and Max get into the kitchen! I've had it up to here, no matter what you're feeling, don't take it out on the customers!" Rolling his eyes at me, Max just walked over to the Kitchen without saying another word.

Coming over to help clean things up, me and Justin didn't know what to say, it was making me wonder if Max was ever going to stop being mad at me. He doesn't act like this often and somehow I understood why, out of all people we never told him and that must've hurt him the most.

Once we finally closed for the day Dad brought the three of us infront of him with an annoyed and stern look. "I don't know what happened but you're making everyone leave, just apologize and let's try to get through this together. Just tell me what it is and we can get through this together."

"Well I'm not apologizing, I've got better things to do than this, I've gotta go meet up with my friends." Watching Max leave the Subway Station, there was no way he was going to forgive us anytime soon. Meanwhile, our dad was still trying to get this out of the two of us but it just wasn't working out.

"Sorry dad, I really can't talk about it, I should get going too..." Justin told him, and dad was starting to look a bit hurt before he turned over to me while using a soft tone to his voice before trying one last time to make sure everything was alright. It almost broke my heart to see him like this, but I just couldn't bring myself to tell him either.

"Sorry dad...." I knew he wasn't happy with us but I just tried my best to walk away even though it was hard to do it and went up to my room with tears in my eyes before pulling my knees closer to my chest. Grasping onto my phone, I decided to call Harper and ask her to come over which she did without a single thought.

Once she got here, she noticed that I was crying my eyes out and sat next to me quickly. "Alex...is everything alright...you're a mess?"

"Justin was testing out some sort if Potion that made me fall in love with him, it was a Love Potion, but now I'm so confused and I think he is too; max found out and is furious with the both of us for not saying anything to him, especially beacuse he is our brother out of all people; and now dad is hurt beacuse we won't say anything. I don't know what to do Harper..."

Holding me close to her she was wiping away my tears and rubbing my head. "It's going to be alright, what you're feeling is probably just effects from the Potion, do you really think you're in love with Justin?"

"I don't know, it all happened so fast and I don't know what to believe anymore....it's so confusing and being around my own boyfriend is confusing me even more..."

"Alex...you're siblings though, I'll stand by you no matter what you choose beacuse I'm your best friend, but I can't choose what you feel. You still like Mason but if you're in love with the both of them eventually you have to make a choice, who knows you might not actually be in love with Justin."

"I know...thanks Harper, will you stay over tonight for me, I don't want to be alone like this." Nodding her head she didn't let go of me until she was sure I had gotten some of this pain out of me; eventually though, she tried to find something for us to do in order to cheer me up.


End file.
